


【锤基】黑西装

by yanyanstar



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyanstar/pseuds/yanyanstar
Summary: 第一次在AO3发文，希望都整对了。看一张黑西装的图突然脑补的小破车，黑锤X暴躁基。





	1. 出来混迟早要还的

男人哼着走音的小调拿出冰箱中的水桶，伸手试了下温度。冰冷的水温使他舒服地眯了眯眼，他拎起桶慢悠悠地向客厅走去。

将桶随意的放在桌上后，男人安静下来，他环起胸专注地看着面前的艺术品——一个半趴在桌上被五花大绑的男人。

桌上的男人静静地趴在那里一动不动，显然对周围的一切毫不知情，俊美的外表因紧闭的双眼而显得格外禁欲。

男人伸手抓起桌上男人的头发将他的脸按在自己胯间狠狠摩擦了几下，随即发出舒服的叹息声。他蹲下身轻轻的抚摸男人的脸，手指慢慢的划过他的眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，柔软冰凉的触感让他激动的吻了下去。突然，男人站了起来，他恼怒的看着面前被亲吻和性器摩红了的精致面庞，深吸了口气走到男人后侧，举起旁边的水桶朝着桌上人的脑袋浇了下去。

Loki就是被这桶冰水浇醒的。

突然的寒冷让他瞬间清醒过来，他条件反射地尖叫着想站起来，却发现自己的身体被固定在一个桌子上，双手被反剪在身后，双腿被分开绑在桌腿上。诡异的境遇和不堪的姿势让他疯狂的挣扎起来。绳子不知是什么材料，Loki只觉得身上的束缚感越来越强烈，他喘着粗气趴在桌上暂时放弃了挣扎。歇了一小会，他艰难地抬起头来环顾四周，却发现房间内一片昏暗，除了一只被随意丢弃在旁边的塑料水桶，他几乎什么都看不清。

Loki用力的闭起眼甩了甩头，希望这只是他的一场噩梦，可身上的束缚感却清晰的提醒着他被绑架的事实。

“我不知道你为什么绑架我。但如果你想从我身上获得点什么，一切都好谈。我可以满足你任何要求。”Loki强装淡定，他确信绑他的人就在这间屋子的某个角落里注视着他的狼狈，这让他即感到满心羞耻又异常愤怒。他当然不会放过这个人，但现在说点好听的助他脱身才是上策。“只要你现在放了我，我就当忘了这件事。你觉得怎么样？”

可回复他的只有满室的寂静。

难道我猜错了？Loki缓慢的挪动自己的身体，调整不适感的同时试图解开绳索。

身后突然传来的一声嗤笑让Loki的动作瞬间僵住。这个变态一直在后面看着我？愤怒和羞恼让他的脸迅速变红，他握紧拳头竭力压抑住自己暴涨的怒火 “价格好谈，只要……”

屁股上突然传来的火热触感让Loki的脑袋瞬间当机，还没等他反应过来，作恶的双手便开始大力的揉捏起他的屁股。

“嗯”屁股被捏住的感觉让他打了个激灵，他挣扎着往前却被绳子死死锁在原处。“你特么变态啊！”Loki挣扎不过，被人如此对待让他再也忍不住心中的愤怒破口大骂起来。“放开我，蠢货！”

可作乱的手却没有因为他的挣扎和叫骂停止。身后的人一手捏着他的屁股，一手按着他的脖子压在他身上，火热的性器在他的屁股上不断的摩擦“Loki小少爷，你不记得我了吗？我是Hela的弟弟啊。”

喷在耳边的热气让Loki无法专心思考，可Hela这个名字不用想他也记得，这是他原先的合作伙伴，数月前在家中死于不明原因的爆炸，Loki还为她的悲惨遭遇唏嘘了一阵。至于她那个弟弟，不是被他们联手打压走了吗？现在是怎么回事？难道Hela的死……不管怎么样，这个自称Hela弟弟的人肯定是来寻仇的。Loki尝试转过头看一下对方，可他的脖子被牢牢按住无法动弹。他深吸了几口气，尝试忽略在屁股上作乱的手和紧贴着自己的火热性器 “先生，既然你是Hela的弟弟，你应该明白你姐姐的疯狂属性，当年我也是被迫与她合作的。很抱歉我……”

Loki的声音因男人伸进衬衣的手戛然而止，男人一边轻拽着他的乳头，一边轻轻舔舐着他的耳廓。“继续说啊，我听着呢。”男人的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，喷洒进来的热气使Loki觉得自己似乎被电流击中一般，忍不住浑身颤抖。他想躲开男人的触碰，却又觉得浑身使不上劲，身体的变化令他十分恼火，他更加用力的挣扎起来“变态！你给老子滚开！”

Loki的挣扎让身上的男人非常不满，男人站起身走向一边的沙发。Loki感到身上一轻，顿时松了口气，他转了转脑袋却根本看不到那个男人的动向。

Hela这个白痴明知道她弟弟这么有攻击性为什么当时没斩草除根，搞得他现在落入如此田地！Loki动了动有些发麻的手脚开始思考怎么说服这个变态的男人，却被屁股上突然传来的强烈痛感打断了思绪。

“啊，你，你干什么？！”Loki震惊的往后张望着，回答他的是第二下击打。

“坏孩子要被打屁股，不是么？”身后传来男人轻笑的声音。

“你特么有病吧！你放开我！”Loki彻底愤怒了，他拼命的蹬着腿试图掀翻桌子，可身下的桌子却纹丝不动，身后的板子也一下没少的落在他屁股上。

剧烈的疼痛使Loki决定暂时屈服，他停止反抗并捏着嗓子装出可怜的样子“先生，请你……啊……请你原谅我好么？啊，疼！我，我向你道歉，我们完全可以好好的谈。”身后的男人终于住了手，似乎在考虑Loki说的话，Loki轻轻地松了一口气，再接再厉道“先生，我愿意为我当年的错误买单，给我个机会补偿你好吗？”

男人的手再度揉捏起Loki的屁股，突然的疼痛夹杂着奇怪的快感使Loki忍不住吸了一口气。男人弯下腰，板过Loki的脸“什么补偿都可以么？”

突然出现的帅气面孔让Loki愣了一瞬，顾不上欣赏近在咫尺的金发壮汉，他一心只想抓住这可能让自己不被日的唯一机会。他盯着面前的深蓝眼睛不假思索便道“当然，只要你想，只要我能，什么都可以。”

“我叫Thor，”开始介绍自己，有门。这个想法让Loki的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，他迫切地看着Thor等待下文。

“我想要，”Thor抓起Loki的头发将他拽过来，两人鼻尖对鼻尖，Thor看着Loki眼睛深处的期冀温柔的说“你。”

“我操你妈啊”暴怒的Loki又挣扎起来，可下一秒便僵在原处，他感受到了Thor放在他屁股上的东西，一把刀。

“你想干什么？你到底想干什么？”Loki趴在桌子上喘着粗气，多次挣扎和不得发泄的欲望让他浑身酸软。

“干你啊，难道我表现得很委婉么？”Thor拿着刀在Loki的股缝处轻轻的滑动了几下，本就一直紧绷着的西裤便裂开了一个大缝。Thor的手顺着裂缝伸进裤子去扒Loki的内裤。察觉到Thor做了什么的Loki简直羞愤欲死，他在心里把Thor杀了一千遍一万遍，他想痛骂又想挣扎，但这些事只会让自己的境地更糟。“Thor，我可以帮你拿回你的公司，你没有必要因为那点陈年往事和我鱼死网破。”Loki虽是个聪明人，但面对如此境地他依然无计可施，只能尽力为Thor画饼以期他放过自己。

听到他的话，Thor的手顿了一下，他一把抓过Loki的头发盯着他的眼睛“你还没想起我，是吗？你就这么把我忘了？已经把我忘得一干二净了是吗？！”Thor的脸色阴沉简直能滴出水来。

我见过他，而且还挺熟。可我不记得我失过忆啊！Loki看着Thor的脸色咽了下口水“Thor，你，你让我想一下好吗？我没有忘记你，我刚才看见你的时候就觉得你脸熟了！”Loki一本正经的说着瞎话，Thor的脸色却渐渐好转起来，但他却没打算放过Loki。他拿出裤兜里的东西在Loki眼前晃了晃“给你五分钟，想不起来就没有了。”说罢掏出手机放在Loki的脸旁，悠闲地开始脱自己的衣服。

润滑剂……安全套……这个威胁可以再赤裸裸一点么？被日的结局已经无法改变，Loki只能尽力让自己少遭点罪。他努力忽略衣服被剥落的感觉，大脑开始飞速转动起来。

我特么从小都没见过Hela几面，上哪见过她弟弟？而且他弟弟身材这么辣，长得还巨特么帅，见过也不能忘啊？金发碧眼，健壮身材，还是奥丁家的人。这边Loki紧张的搜肠刮肚，那边Thor也不闲着。他一边慢悠悠的脱掉自己的上衣，一边扫视着Loki。看着身下人紧张皱眉冥思苦想的样子，他不禁愤怒起来。他果然把他忘了！

愤怒的Thor捏着刀冷冷的盯着Loki，他开始思考或许他太仁慈了点，毕竟这个混蛋不仅忘记了他，还联合他的姐姐让他背井离乡，若不是他的机警和好运，他早就不知死在何处了。

“你不会是那个，那个总待在花园里的小男孩吧？”Loki把自己前二十多年几乎所有能想得起来的人际关系全都捋了个遍，但他确定每一个都不是Thor。就在他绝望的打算放弃的时候，忽然想起幼年陪父亲去宴会时认识的一个小男孩。那个男孩，矮小又瘦弱，除了长得好看点没什么能让Loki留意的。但当时和Loki一样年纪的只有那个爱躲在花园里的小男孩。所以每次举办宴会，他也只能去花园找那个男孩打发时间。虽然在一次躲雨时，Loki心血来潮强吻了那个孩子，但他却转头就忘在了脑后，他甚至没有考虑那个吻会给那个男孩带来什么。后来他觉得宴会都太无聊，便再也没有陪父母去参加过。

如果他当年知道，小时候强吻过的人以后会变得这么强壮变态，打死他也不会往那个花园走一步。什么叫不作不死！什么叫君子报仇十年不晚！今天他全体会到了。

“Thor，这不能完全怪我。你的变化真的太大了。而且，我也没对你做什么不是么？”Loki艰难的转着头想与Thor对视。

“4分35秒，”Thor扫了眼手机，低头含住Loki的耳朵在他耳边道“你该感谢你的记忆力。”

湿软的舌头让Loki轻轻一颤，Loki想偏过头躲开耳垂上的舔舐，可脖子却被Thor一只手紧紧箍住，另一只手轻车熟路的捏起Loki的乳头。Loki觉得自己的下体胀痛难耐，他想夹紧双腿却无法被满足。Thor很快发现了他的异样，他用膝盖轻轻的摩擦着他的性器，轻轻的吻着他的脖子。

“嗯……哈”Loki紧紧的咬着嘴唇，却还是忍不住在Thor时而轻柔时而大力的抚摸下呻吟出声。

“Thor，我们，我们正常的做，可以么？”Loki竭力的忍住扭动屁股来摩擦性器的欲望，他偏过头，费力的看向Thor。

“什么叫正常的做，什么叫不正常的做？”Thor轻轻的捏了捏Loki的后颈，起身看着Loki西裤间隐约漏出的白色内裤，伸出手去捏Loki的腿肉“说话。”

Loki忍耐着身上传来的不适感，一股莫名的委屈涌上心头，他紧咬着嘴唇拼命忍住眼泪。

Thor却以为这是Loki沉默的反抗。他冷笑着撕开Loki破损的西裤，扒下了他的内裤。被打过的屁股又圆又红，简直像熟透的苹果。Thor轻轻将手覆盖在圆润的臀部上，另一只手撑着桌子看向Loki“你怎么还是学不乖呢？”

接连的刻意羞辱简直让Loki羞愤欲死，压制下去的怒火又被重新燃起“原来Odin家的后代都是这种小人，一个两个的就会在背后捅阴刀！除了下药对付我你还能做什么？”

“小人？你还真有脸说我。”Thor嗤笑一声，低头歪斜着身子将胳膊支在桌上“我这也是为了和你更相配啊，对吧。”他轻轻地抚摸着Loki，光洁如玉的细嫩肌肤让Thor隐隐兴奋起来，轻柔的抚摸不知不觉中加大了力度。Loki沉默的转过头，背对着Thor。

Thor面无表情地看着Loki的小动作，站起身掏出润滑剂“出来混总是要还的，Loki。”

第一个手指挤入的瞬间，Loki便疼的直蹬腿。没有给Loki适应的时间，Thor直接加入了第二根手指。Loki紧紧咬住牙，眼泪还是顺着脸颊滑了下来。后庭因为手指的突然插入而剧痛无比，Loki正深呼吸试图缓解这种疼痛，Thor的第三根手指又插了进来。

“啊”Loki忍不住痛呼出声，痛苦又压抑的叫声显然没有打动Thor，他依然快速的抽动着手指，而Loki抓着绳索的指关节也越来越白。

突然Thor抽出了手指，又将一个柱形物体整根插进Loki的后庭。他打开遥控器调到最高档，电子快速震动的声音从小穴传出，充斥在整个房间里。

“啊，嗯”后庭突然传来的高强度震动使Loki浑身一麻，不自觉地呻吟出声。

Thor一边走向Loki一边摘掉腰带，他拽过Loki的脑袋脱掉内裤，让自己的性器弹在Loki的脸上，他满意的摸着Loki的头发说“亲亲它。”

“啊……嗯……啊……”身后传来的剧烈震感和酥麻感让Loki的大脑变成了一滩浆糊，他喘着粗气茫然的含住眼前的性器，才发现这阴茎大得惊人。口腔被充分打开的感觉让他慢慢清醒，他想将头缩回去，却被Thor死死的按住头往下压。前后夹击弄得Loki发晕，以至于Thor突然从他口中抽出时，他只剩下瘫在桌上喘粗气的劲了。

Thor走回Loki的身后拔下震动棒扔在一边，抓着Loki的腰一个挺身就将自己的欲望送了进去。沉浸在情欲里的Loki瞬间白了脸，他不自主的想收紧屁股来缓解后庭撕裂般的疼痛。

“放松一点。”Thor拍了拍他的屁股，拿起刀划开绑住Loki手臂的绳子。长时间的捆绑使Loki的胳膊酸痛不已，他咬紧牙轻轻地转动着手臂，Thor贴着他的背，轻柔的帮他捏起胳膊。Thor的按摩使Loki感觉酸软的胳膊里似乎有几万只蚂蚁在跑，可他一点力气也没有，只能任由Thor搓玩。

Loki感受着后庭里轻轻的的抽动，粗大的阴茎将肠壁每一处褶皱都撑开，疼痛慢慢消失，取而代之的是充实和渴望，他无意识的扭动起屁股来获得更多的快感。

察觉到Loki的变化，Thor的抽插更加迅猛。大力而快速的抽送让Loki软了腰肢，Thor抱住Loki的腰和肩膀，嘴用力的吸住能碰到的所有地方。

“嗯……快，嗯，再快点……啊”Loki只觉得自己要化成一滩水，后庭中不断地抽插让他一直硬着的前端开始渗出液体，他迷糊的将手放在自己的性器上撸动。

Thor抓着他的腰开始更快速的抽插。“啊”Thor又顶了顶那里“不，啊，不要”Loki回头看向Thor“不要了，不……不要了”Loki眉目含春的样子却让Thor更加兴奋，插在后庭的阴茎又粗了一圈，他吻住Loki的嘴裹住还要继续发声的小舌头，身下却更加快速的抽动起来。

“要到了，我要射了。”Loki的头抵着Thor脖子不断摇晃。

“一起”在Thor快速的抽动下，两人先后射了出去。射精后的Loki喘着粗气瘫在桌子上，Thor慢慢抽出自己的欲望，拖住Loki的屁股，解开他腿上的绳子，抱着他倒在沙发上。

Loki呆愣的靠在Thor身上，不知在想些什么。身上越来越放肆的手和身后渐渐挺起的火热欲望让他无法冷静思考。他歪头看向Thor，却发现Thor也在盯着他，Thor揉了揉Loki的头发，翻身把他压在沙发上。

Thor紧紧的贴着Loki，一只手捏着他的后脖颈，一只手轻轻的抚摸他的嘴唇“不用想了，你逃不走的，只要我觉得你还有逃跑的可能，你就会一直被关在这里，”Thor用腿分开Loki“陪我。”

 

 

TBC  
本来还打算再来一场沙发play，但是有点懒了，笑cry。  
第一次写肉文，在下没看过钙片也没有过相关经验，所以要是有什么反人体学的情节出现欢迎指出吖！希望大家喜欢。


	2. 逃跑只是无用功

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 妄图逃跑被抓回来的可怜基

金发壮汉单手抓着Loki的后脖颈快速穿过走廊，不绝于耳的谩骂声让他用力地压了下Loki的脖子，面无表情地扫了眼身旁踉跄着挣扎的人，继续加快步伐向前走去。

“松开我！你放手！你特么……咳咳咳”别扭的姿势让Loki根本无法好好走路，脖颈处突然传来的巨大压力让他差点咬到舌头，好不容易止住咳嗽Loki还未来得及有新动作便被金发壮汉一把扔在地上。

“咚！”伴随着巨大的响声，Loki毫无预兆的与地面来了个亲密接触——用他自己的额头。捂着头躺在地上的Loki疼的说不出话，他蜷缩着身子发出痛苦的嘶气声，仿佛这样能让他好受点。还没等他缓过来就被锁好门的金发壮汉扛了起来用力的摔在一旁的沙发上。

头部的疼痛还没有减轻，五脏六腑又差点被摔出体外，Loki分不清自己到底是快晕倒，还是快死掉，他迷迷糊糊的趴在沙发边上干呕起来，眼泪无意识的蓄满眼眶。

金发男人似乎毫不在意Loki的状态，他一把拉过Loki的腰把他的屁股卡在沙发扶手上。粗鲁的扯掉他的腰带拽下他的裤子后，男人便急不可耐地掰开Loki的臀瓣挺身将自己的欲望送了进去。

“啊！”毫无扩张的进入完全盖过了之前的痛楚，Loki的意识瞬间清醒，他瞪圆了眼睛，眼泪如决堤般喷涌而出。他紧紧地抓住身下的布料，额头暴起数条青筋，双腿颤抖的乱蹬着。

身后粗暴又快速的抽插击溃了Loki的神经，巨大的疼痛使Loki甚至说不出一句完成的话，他抽噎着哭叫起来，泪水顺着眼角流向紧皱的五官里。

“跑啊，怎么不跑了？还是说你其实喜欢撅着屁股被我强上？”金发壮汉边低头捏着Loki的脖子强迫他与自己对视，边用胯部狠狠的顶了几下。“啊！不……”Loki疼的连摇头的力气都没有了，泪水布满他的脸颊，他眯着眼睛望向金发男人，眼泪在睫毛的颤动下不断滑落。Loki轻轻咬住嘴唇，发出痛苦又压抑的呻吟。他确信自己现在的样子可怜极了，他祈祷着这个疯子还存有最后一点人性。

Loki的示弱让金发男人慢慢停了动作，他松开Loki的脖子看着他趴在沙发上轻轻颤抖地样子，慢慢的将自己的欲望退了出来。他捏了捏Loki腰间的软肉沉默着蹲下身，掰开Loki的屁股吻住他的后穴。

Loki趴在沙发上紧紧攥着抱枕，他感受着身后男人鼻腔呼出的火热气息喷洒在他的屁股和大腿间，灼热的气流让他觉得很痒，被暴力侵入的后穴却还在一抽一抽的疼，奇怪的感觉让Loki想夹紧双腿，可他不敢轻举妄动，即使被金发男人盯着后面让他无比尴尬也不敢挪动身体，他不想为自己招来更疯狂的报复。

但很快，Loki所有的注意力都被突然闯进后穴的湿热小舌吸引过去。他不自觉地想夹紧双腿却被身后的人死死分开。灵活的舌头舔舐着穴口，将那里的肠肉吸出来又送进去，发出淫靡的水声。

湿滑温热的舌头送走了刚刚的疼痛，带来了另一种奇怪的感觉。“哈……哈，嗯……”Loki颤栗的支起身子，不自觉地撅起屁股以获得更多快感。男人狠狠的亲了一口粉嫩的后穴，缓慢的伸进两根手指，轻轻的抽动起来。

他将头抵在Loki的腿根处亲吻着那片柔软的嫩肉，一边用手指快速的在Loki的后穴里进出。突然他抽出手指站起身坐在Loki的头旁边，抓起他的头发将他按在自己的阴茎上，“坐上来。”

沉浸在情欲里的Loki被男人突然的动作弄得一头雾水，用力的晃了晃脑袋才明白男人要他做什么。他轻轻的甩开男人抓着他脖子的手，挣扎着从沙发上爬起却无力地摔在地面上。但他不敢减慢自己的动作，继续惹怒眼前这个男人只会让自己的境遇变得更糟。他抓着男人的身体，跪坐在他身上，低下头刻意躲开男人的目光，扶着身下坚挺炙热的欲望慢慢的坐了下去。

不算充分的扩张让Loki的动作慢慢困难起来，他咬紧嘴唇皱着眉看向身下两人交合的地方。眼前的画面突然天旋地转，回过神来他发现自己又被压在沙发上。他害怕的偏过头，等待着粗鲁又痛苦的性爱。“Thor，我，唔……”

未说完的话被亲吻堵在嘴里，不同于之前的粗暴，这次的吻非常温柔。柔软的舌头像清风一般拂过整个口腔，两条舌头时而一起纠缠时而你追我赶，Loki无意识的抱紧Thor的背，双腿夹着他的胯轻轻摩擦起来。

Thor一只手胡乱的抚摸着Loki，一只手摸索到他的臀缝处，轻轻的在穴口处打圈。不断收缩的穴口似乎在向手指发出邀请，Thor毫不犹豫的将两根手指插进Loki湿润的后穴。

“唔。”Loki被手指的突然闯入刺激的弓起了腰，紧贴着Thor腿部的性器也因为不断摩擦而渗出白浊。

在Loki快喘不上气的时候，Thor结束了这个漫长的吻，他看着Loki通红的脸蛋和失神的眼睛满意的笑了笑，随即加入第三根手指。“嗯，嗯……啊……”后穴中的手指不断刺激着肠肉上的敏感点，被填满的快感让Loki不自觉呻吟起来。

看着Loki明显情动的神情，Thor撤出手指托起Loki的腰慢慢将自己的欲望送了进去。随着火热的性器全部没入穴中，两个人都发出舒畅的呻吟声。Thor抓着Loki薄弱的肩骨，一边胡乱的亲着他，一边开始快速的抽动起来。Loki紧紧的夹着Thor的腰，配合着他快速的抽插，他抱住Thor的脑袋颤颤巍巍的献上自己的唇。虽然他不明白Thor为什么突然放过自己，但现在显然不是想这些的时候。

四片嘴唇紧紧交合，Loki的主动让Thor更加兴奋，胯部的动作越加变快，“唔，嗯……嗯……”Loki呻吟着射了出来，他脱力地向沙发倒去却落在Thor的怀里。

Thor宽厚的大手托住Loki的脑袋，他低下头，轻轻的亲了亲Loki的眼睛和鼻子，又去亲Loki的脸蛋。Loki被Thor的胡子扎得险些笑出声来，“好痒啊。”Thor轻轻的咬了下Loki的下巴又快速的抽动起来。他低头含住Loki胸前的红晕，“啊，嗯，啊……”Loki被上下的快感刺激的说不出话，他本能地挺起胸靠向Thor。

“Thor，嗯……啊，啊，哈……”身下越来越快的动作让Loki不由得紧紧抓住Thor的后背，随着后穴被液体填满，身上人的动作渐渐停了下来。

Thor扶着疲软的阴茎慢慢退出Loki的身体。他躺在Loki的身上，耳朵紧贴着Loki的左胸听着里面心脏跳动的声音。Loki枕着Thor放在他后脑的手臂，后穴里的精液缓缓地流到他的大腿和沙发上。两个人都沉浸在刚才的性爱中，一时间沉默无言。

“我吓到你了，是吗？”Thor支起身子细细的描摹着身下的俊秀脸庞，这个男人像毒品一样让他念念不忘了这么多年，还差点付出生命的代价，“你说这是我们谁的错？”Thor轻轻叹气道。

Loki沉默的看着Thor，慢慢的摇了摇头。他们死死的盯着对方，却相顾无言。

“可能第一见你我就喜欢上你了，但那个时候太小什么都不明白。我以为我期待的是大人举办的宴会。可直到你消失我才发现，我只是想见到你。再大一点我开始想办法找你，但那时候我仍然不知道找到你后要干嘛。”Thor叹了口气将Loki揽在怀里。

“要干我，你已经证明给我看了。”Loki将头埋在Thor胸间，没好气的说。

Thor闻言笑了起来“哈哈，这是你自找的，Loki。我说过，出来混迟早要还的。”他轻轻地抚摸着Loki的头发“现在想想幸好我没有在那个时候找到你，否则我们只会变成那种所谓的好朋友。我一直以为自己是因为童年朋友太少所以才对你念念不忘。”他冲着Loki挑了挑眉“直到我终于找到你，我们仅相隔两个城区，而我却找了你这么多年！看到你照片的第一眼我就认出你了，还没来得及想好怎么去见你，我就被你和姐姐联手逼走，逃到国外。逃亡的时间里我经常见到你，在我的春梦里。那个时候我才终于搞清自己对你的感情。本来我是打算回来后杀了你，你们。”

“所以你回来杀死Hela，囚禁我。”Loki支起身子，直视Thor的眼睛。

“我没有想囚禁你，但这是目前最好的办法。我怕一个不小心，你就像小时候一样，消失的无影无踪，彷佛从来没出现过。而我又要花不知多少年去找你，我不敢保证自己还能这么幸运的找到你。”Thor轻轻的抚摸Loki的脸“人生短短数十载，我们已经错过这么多年了，又有多少时间来耗？”Thor的话让Loki趴了回去，重新沉默起来。

如果说Thor的感情还有十几年的记忆来支撑，那我的感情呢？斯德哥尔摩综合征？Loki痛苦的闭上眼睛，却紧紧地抱住Thor。

时间还很长，我们可以慢慢来，只要你不跑。当然，你也跑不了了。Thor用力的回抱住Loki。

阴郁的天空突然放晴，灿烂的阳光透过窗帘照在两人身上，室内静谧无声。

 

 

END  
锤基永远HE！锤基永远HE！锤基永远HE！  
在家背着背着单词突然撞到沙发就有了这个脑洞，不知道这个后续你萌喜欢不？画面都是在脑袋想象着写出来的，若是有反人体学的情节欢迎指出。爱各位姐妹。


End file.
